The present invention relates generally to a device and method for removing liquid from carpets, such as carpets which have been flooded. The invention relates more specifically to such a device and method utilizing a compression element in combination with suction.
The water removal from carpet is an important business; for example, fire sprinkler systems or broken plumbing can flood carpeting, requiring removal of the water in an effort to restore the carpet without having to undergo the expense of replacing the carpet. It is important to remove substantially all of the standing water so as to avoid mildew and other associated problems. Current systems commercially utilized, while providing reasonable results, require a significant number of multiple passes of the vacuum apparatus to adequately deflood the carpet. Such systems include the systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,357,650 and 4,441,229. Other systems use suction wands alone attached to high volume suction systems located in a service truck. Other systems use weighted roller systems with a separate suction receptacle placed underneath the carpet, whereby the weighted roller is used to squeegee water towards the suction water receptacle.
The industry could benefit from a system which provides greater liquid recovery from the carpet and pad, particularly such a system which removes substantially the liquid from the carpet in as few passes as possible, and ideally in a single pass. The present invention provides such a system, thereby allowing greater efficiency and lower costs as well as faster clean-up time for a given job.
The present invention provides a device and method which utilizes suction from a high volume source which may be located on-board the device or located in a remote service truck and attached to a hose or other such conduit. The source is coupled to a suction chamber on the device. A carpet compression element protrudes partially beneath the level of the bottom of a downwardly facing opening of the suction chamber. In one illustrated embodiment, a compression roller surrounded by the suction chamber has perforations or other openings therein; has one or more weights above the roller to provide pressing of the roller onto the carpet; provides a motorized propulsion system to advance the device across the carpet; and/or other features and elements as claimed below. It is noted that such features may or may not be included in a particular embodiment of the invention as summarized herein, such invention being set forth by the claims.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved device and method for removal of liquid from carpet.